khumbas_mission_adventure_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Khumba
Khumba Khumba is a young half' zebra in this main character. He is the main protagonist of the film and series, and to this chosen leader zebra", who takes a far journey and his four friends will join him through a tough task to fight and to defend every animals, and against to stop the evil predators". Khumba is the single purpose to be chosen leader not like anything other legend hereos couldn't have like a half' stripe zebra. Biography Khumba is main heroic character of the best second story of a half' zebra and his four friends will prepare to save the animals from danger. This is about the second story project by Khumba and his team through this adventure ever yet to come first to replied a kids heart-warming sitcom. And making the tv project to be noticable and imaginable to realize that Khumba is the only true hero that earn his stripe from the beginning but, the solution for this time is way more than that for this story. This film will be the same in south africa, and Khumba's clan and his friends are in for this new project with "south african sitcom kids tv series". Actor Khumba is voiced by Jake T. Austin and has a very casual pre-teen voice. Personality Khumba is a very determind zebra. He can be very discouraged and outcasted. He did whatever he took to fit with the rest of his clan. Khumba is not strong enough of himself that he couldn't save his friends from danger but, believe that anything could a zebra is a strong hearted brave half' zebra can do to stop the predators for attacking every animals are in danger. His four friends believes that they agree to join in Khumba's team. But, Khumba decided not to make a teammates. Because his stripes where no different to that process. But, Khumba realize he has strong faith with his four friends for looking the magic waterhole and he understands to come all this way that anything is possible not to let the herd and his friends down. Khumba spends time with other elders, and his step-brothers and sister by the Meerkat family, and the rebellion rabbit. But, he's stuck on through things are really been distracted with any promise that he will play with his family and friends, but Khumba confess a important reason to tell. Khumba gives a brave thought to get a serious reasons to talk to the "black eagle" about a very new life adventures of a simple task, Khumba convince him to tell a another second chance to worth something that he wishes to earn his stripes for a reason. Khumba's Fragment Mission Tag" | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}"Water Drop" '"Fragment Tag Color': Blue "Strength: Running faster, and using Horsepower by with Kick Punch to ran through your enemy. "Defense: Dodging your enemy without; using the head. "Hit Skills: Kick Punch "Powers and Abilities: Communicate with tags on threw each teammates, and using glowing powers to hitting your opponents, and Khumba's unleash powerful move is "Wave Blast". His first fragment powers that gave by the Water Spirits usually, the form to earn stripes is impossible to happen. "Leader Member: Khumba "Other Members: Tombi, Mama V, Bradley, and Skalk "Tag Mark: (only) Right Shoulder "Weapon: Horseshoes - Kick back "Health Increase: Water and Fresh Fruit "Khumba's Assistant: Laine' The Black Eagle, Springboks, and Water Spirits "Enemies: Predators Khumba's "Quote" "My Guys, Lets Go!" "If You Want The One, Then Here's Me... I'm The One You Want." "My Team, Let's Do This!" "Dad...'This Is Not Your Fault To Say..." "I Do Deserve Be Chosen, But I Don't Know If I'd Want It To Be Serious." Summary And Relationships Seko Seko is a father to Khumba. He's proud of him that he was alive and strong defend himself from Phango. Seko was greatfull to his son alive already so then, the zebras and animals having a good time. Seko is willing to decide to let all the relative animals to stay with the Zebra Herd as long as Khumba is find with that. And the this day, Khumba plays soccer with his four friends until Seko want it to speak with him alone. Khumba was not thankful at his father talking about his mother's life. Seko felt really sorry for making him as nonfullfilment to Khumba's mother...Khumba walk away with him sadly. Seko alarmed everyone to safety but now it was to late to recover that time. The predators where headed towards his Clan and an ambushed the zebras, and the other animals. The evil leader; Hans wants to track down Khumba for good, Seko had to protect his son and his Clan by strongest relatives guarding them away the leopards. Seko and Hans know each other years ago from there story. Hans is deviously planing out his leopards to trap single trespass are going alone. Khumba feels despaired when Hans wants a revenge on Khumba and find out what happen to his friend Phango. And next day, Khumba said the to his dad that going to fight the leopards to defend along with his friends. Seko was proud of him, but sadly a little. Khumba forgive to his dad that it's not your fault, Seko apologize his mistreatedness through his words. Khumba see's the truth of his eyes an finally realized that he's not alone with being the half zebra that he earns to his stripes. Khumba believes he's the true leader to his team. Seko was really proud that his son is ready to be a hero to all animals, except Khumba trust his friends with standing up strong to against the violent Predators. Tombi Tombi is a casual zebra girl is a friend of Khumba as a best-friend. When the relatives are stays with the clan in to the end, next days Tombi turns 13 on her birthday so Khumba want to have her surprise as a player of soccer. Everyone was so happy about her birthday even Tombi's brother and her dad was proud of her. Until the next day, Khumba, Tombi, and the other guys are having fun playing soccer. Until his dad came in and talk to him alone about something. Tombi felt worried that the reason why she's still having a though about Khumba. Tombi went talk to Seko and find out that he's felt depress and sorry, although Tombi already notice to him and suddently she knew the reason of Khumba when she feels deeply sorry. When the herd was in trouble, Tombi had to find Khumba. Seko ask Khumba and Tombi quickly safe in to the den. When Seko and the zebras dealing with Hans and his leopards, Khumba merge himself to try to stop the leopards and just see himself appeared close to Hans. Tombi tries to stop him, but even Khumba have no choice to showed himself of who he is. Even so, Khumba also seems strongly speaks the truth to Hans. But Seko tells him to go back. Khumba wouldn't back down alone with Hans, but he feels like not inspirit to fight up on Hans and his group of leopards the problem nearly affect the clan in danger already. Tombi was shocked and afraid a little, which case Tombi knows it's time of this war has began. Tombi learns a born hero by not to be hard on yourself, in fact she confess it to Khumba for a purpose by anything Tombi believes it the truth. Then the trouble comes again, Tombi was with the three guys hang-out and she heard alarm to Khumba that the leopards approach near the canyon an to hunt the trespassers which her brother is.; which case Themba, Jock, and Fifi going undirectly headed towards the canyon by mistakes Tombi angered her brother by not knowing it was going to happen. Before Mama V Bradley Skalk Themba Thabo Mantis Hans Laine 'The Black Eagle The Water Spirits Mhkulu Springboks Saudu and Lek 'The Gembok Body Guards Zeiri 'The Gembok Healer Nigel Jock Zuki Fifi The Meerkats Fluffy Notes * Main Voice played by; Jake T. Austin as fiction character Khumba * Performance Singer played by; Christian artist from iShine Knect is Spencer Kane as Khumba * One Song appeared in 2th part Episode * Khumba is the leader of the Half' Stripe * He has Four friends who are on the Team * Khumba got his awesome Powers Trivia * Developing the series of Khumba, the only a main character will be in all seasons as a spin-off television series. * Khumba from (Triggerfish Animation Studios movie), and Kion from (Disney's The Lion Guard) are formed as a leader one of them both have different reasons. * To get every characters on this first episodes, providing as a singing artists to role playing the part of there vocalize lead singers. * TBA Influenced Character's Music Style * Khumba has his own songs on an album, and the best influencing from any artists like Justin Bieber, Chris Brown, TobyMac, Ed Sheeren, Carson Lueders, Drake, Manwell Reyes (Group 1 Crew), Jason Derulo, Corbin Bleu, Usher, Noah Hayden (lead vocal on MissionSix), R. Kelly, Jordan Fisher, Ray J, and Shawn Mendes. * Having Khumba's musical style is Pop/R&B/ and EDM of pre-Teen sensation, most influenced of Acoustic coverd song like R&B Neo-Soul. Category:Fictional Category:TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Artists